


Fantastic Beasts and How To Save Them

by Kato_Holmes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, OC, hey its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Holmes/pseuds/Kato_Holmes
Summary: Enoch Jones was seen as very extraordinary.He was quite simply a seer. Not a very known one, but a seer none-the-less.He spent his time in a small apartment in Manhattan, painting what he saw in his mind, while also being a muggle painting instructor for the wealthier people. His life was flat, and that is just how he liked it.That is until he met Mr. Newton Scamander.





	1. Augend

"I do not suppose any of you have every heard the term 'schwellenangst'?" My question is rhetorical, but many of my students shake their heads in a firm no. "It means 'a fear of crossing a threshold to embark on something new.' That is what your assignment will be. To create something new, something that makes you worried to show anyone. I believe that is all for this week, remember no class next week. See you in two weeks."

The class spent the next few minutes packing up, and saying their goodbyes to me. I was very excited for this specific project. The last weeks every single submission to me was the same as the last, and I wanted to see something new.

I waited until everyone had left, before placing a hand on my cane and struggling to my feet. I wince slightly as the usual sharp pain flares up through my left leg. I jolted a bit, but was able to doddle around the room cleaning up the leftover bits from my students. The class was fairly small, and the classroom even smaller. But it serves its purpose. I am able to teach my three times a week, and as an even better part, it is only six blocks away from my house. The walk would take a healthy person perhaps five minutes, it takes me the better part of a half hour to make it this short trek. It is not that bad in the summer time, but during the winter it can be quite dreadful. The lucky news is that it is only autumn at the moment, as well as a comfortable 65 degrees. I grab my students portfolios, tucking them under my arm as I lock the door. I put my cane into my left hand, leaning heavily on it as I walk down the front steps.

I have always enjoyed walking through New York City, something about the buildings and people helped me stay inspired for my more mundane paintings. I don't suppose there is a more magical city in America, than New York. And that is really saying something. I moved to New York when I was twenty, and now after eight years I've just barely scrapped the surface of the city. I never really expected myself to land in Manhattan, I always saw myself in a rural area. Maybe running a schoolhouse, or selling portraits for small town people. But now that I am here, I couldn't see myself anywhere else.

As I look into the windows of the shops, and pass through crowds of muggles walking home (ignoring the odd looks at my misshapen legs) I couldn't help but notice the change in the air. Something was coming, something drastic. A shiver went up my spine as a vision flitted across my eyes.

No longer enjoying my stroll I went for the quicker option. I ducked around a corner into an alleyway and disapparated home. I felt an instant wave of relief as the warm aura of my apartment brushed over me. I knew exactly what was going to happen the instant I removed my coat.

A trance always comes over me. From what I've been told, my eyes turn to a cloudy white, and I cannot be woken from this state. I let it happen. I let it flow through me, controlling my hands as they paint. I never really remember the process. But whenever I wake up, I am always covered in paint (which is fully understandable). The painting is beautiful, full of life, full of wonder. 

And full of creatures and people that I do not know.

I make myself a cup of cocoa and look over the painting many times.

It's like this every time. I never know the situation around the painting, I rarely know the characters in the painting, and once it's painted, it's set in time. With no ability to change.

I remember when I was at school, before I realized what I was, I would paint on the walls in the dormitory at Hogwarts. None of my housemates understood why this trance would come over me. It really wasn't until I graduated that I even understood it myself.

Seer's are rare.

We tend to show up when something important is going to happen, and there is only one of us in the world at a time. I'm not sure what my importance will be in the world. I, at first, believed that it would fall within the Great War, but I was to young to do anything during that time. Most witches and wizards tend to be prejudice towards seers. Our showing up always means bad luck, and so lots of times they set out to stop us. 

I finished my mug of cocoa, and set it into the sink. I stick a sheet over the painting, and left it as is, deciding just to deal with it tomorrow. I practically fell onto the couch in the living room and began massaging my lower calves. The ache in my legs began to dull the longer I massaged them.

My wand was were it always was, but I still panicked when I first looked for it. I felt comfort with it in my hand, the silver lime wood of the wand was dense, and I could feel the core pulsing through the wand. It was flexible, made of a rare wood. Garrick Olivander was confused when the wand chose me, but it all fell into place as I got older and learned my way through the world.

The day was moving late, and I let out a small curse when I remembered everything that I forgot. Wand permit, dinner, paint supplies, in my rush to get home for the painting, my tasks of the day slipped my mind. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, before reaching for my cane. I set off towards the front door, remembering to lock the door as I leave.

MACUSA headquarters was a bit further than my classroom, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I spent the "walk" there in silence, listening to the hum of the city and taking mental pictures of everything that I deemed beautiful. Inspiration for sketches at when I get home. The muggles were odd folk, but the longer I spent in muggle New York the more I learned to love it. Everything is so drastically different, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

MACUSA headquarters looks normal on the outside. To the muggles, it was a run-down factory, but inside was something beautiful. I had been there quite a few times, but I was still astonished at the sheer size of the inside. Everything was gold platted, and shiny, just to show-off really.

Everything of course had to be so big, the floor space which of course meant more strain on me. I nodded at the people that I passed by, and stepped into the nearest elevator. I spoke to the House Elf on the elevator, before leaning against the wall to relieve the weight on my legs.

The permitting office was eight floors down, and I thanked the House Elf after I exited, and wandered through the maze of shelves looking for anyone who worked in this department. I continued through the office, and stumbled (quite literally) upon one of the only people who's presence I truly enjoy.

Porpentina Goldstein, affectionately called Tina.


	2. Addend

The second she saw me, I was offered a seat. We've known each other for long enough that she knew how to offer the best type of help. We handled business first.

Wand Permit's were given to citizens and travelers as long as they stayed in the United States. It included a long list of things that I found rather useless, but I filled them out none-the-less. Tina smiled as she quickly checked over everything on the permit application, before issuing me my permit. I was quick to tuck it in my wallet before she started to speak.

"Its been what, two weeks? Where have you been?" It could have been seen as rude, but she meant it in all the good ways.

"Here and there. I've still got my class going, and I've been asked to do a mural. A few of my students have started attending multiple classes. A lot of them just really want to learn everything they can. It's very different being around no-maj's as often as I am. Their lives are so much, smaller, I guess." Tina snorts at my words. I smile a bit, before asking a question of my own, "When do you guess you'll get out of here?"

She looks annoyed the instant I ask, but she answers nonetheless, "A couple weeks maybe, I couldn't be sure. Picquery is convinced the longer I spend here the better it'll be for me. Are you still coming tomorrow? Queenie'll be upset if you cancel on us, again." She leaned back in her chair as she spoke, crossing her arms across her chest.

Queenie Goldstein (along with Tina) is one of the only people that I consider my friend. Her and I met a year ago, and we instantly clicked. She asked a lot of questions, that I was always careful to answer. Queenie thought it was interesting that she couldn't read my mind, even though I knew why, she always wondered. It made our friendship stronger oddly enough. But damn, that girl had a temper. She could get mad faster than any, but she was the sweetest soul.

I knew better than to make her upset.

"Of course, last week something came up very suddenly, but yes. I will be there tomorrow." I gave her a reassuring smile. We finished our conversation quickly after that, and she left to apparate home, and I decided to (against the better judgement) to walk home.

I felt the pull again, this time slightly different. A change was coming, nothing specific. Just a change that couldn't be prevented.

By the time I reached home, it was significantly colder than when I first left. I was ready for a cup of cocoa, my sketchbook, and my bed with a warming charm on it. The cocoa was already made by the time I made it up the stairs, and my pajamas rested beside my bed.

This was the part of the night that I loved, and hated. It was amazing to be able to take off my leg braces, but the process itself hurt a bit more every time I took it off.

Once de-braced, and changed, I settled in with my sketchbook and wand to light the now dark room. I couldn't be sure what exactly I set out to draw, a scene I saw today perhaps? But my mind took over, and once again I was left slightly confused with a picture with people that I did not know.

Some part of me wanted to stay awake and analyze the drawing for just a bit longer, but I fell asleep before I could even really ponder the thought.

I was left with an empty dreamscape, my first in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was already late, and I don't even know how I ended up missing the time. I spend all day doing absolutely nothing other than painting and grading, and I happen to miss the day entirely. I left the house in such a rush that I nearly left my wand behind, emphasis on nearly. By the time I walked all the way back, and left the house again, it was even later than when I started.

But I suppose that is how time works.

As I walked, I watched the scenery with questioning eyes as something odd seemed to appear and disappear many times as I went. Then, I saw it. It being an odd little creature that did truly disappear and reappear on a whim. I thought of following it, but decided against it just as quickly as I decided to. I was already late, and following the creature around would not make me arrive there any faster.

Tina and Queenie share a brownstone near MACUSA headquarters. Their landlady was a very nice older woman, who does not like it when their is men around the house. She did however make an exception for me, when I painted her a portrait a few years ago. Mrs. Esposito greeted me kindly when I came through the door, and offered her assistance with the stairs, which I politely declined. (She is only slightly better at stairs than I am).

It took longer than I care to admit for me to actually walk all the way up the stairs, but once at the top I paused for a moment to catch my breath, and knocked on the door to the Goldstein apartment.

Queenie greeted me with a rather large hug as soon as she opened the door. Once released from the hug and ushered into the apartment I was startled to find that I was not the only one joining them at dinner. Sitting on the couch was a muggle, I could tell instantly by the size of his eyes as they wandered around the room. He was a larger man, a dark brown mop of hair on his head, and a distinctly sick color to his cheeks. A color I had recognized on myself many times before.

"Oh! Enoch, this is Mr. Kowalski. Mr. Kowalski this is Enoch Jones, another wizard." She pauses briefly before continuing. "No he was born with it."

I believe the most interesting thing about Queenie Goldstein is the way she seems to carry on having conversations with herself. I mean, she really isn't but it seems that way because of her legilimens abilities.

I smiled at Tina, giving her a quick hug before moving to grab the plates from the cupboard, a common habit of mine. It is always my job to set the table for the dinners. When I turned back around, I was startled slightly by another man appearing next to Mr. Kowalski.

And might I say, he is beautiful.


	3. Balter

He was shy. I could tell the instant I looked at him. He introduced himself as Newt Scamander, and I was instantly trapped. An odd name, a beautiful face, and suddenly I wished more than anything that I could keep this moment in a frame.

I was frozen after his introduction, and it took me a couple of seconds to shake myself from this state.

"Enoch Jones," I held my hand out for him to shake, and had to hold back a giggle as he took a second to realize what I meant for him to do with it. He grip was warm, and soft. He shook my hand twice before releasing it, and pulling his hand to his chest.

I smiled, nodded once, then continued to the table with my plates. The table was not big enough, and there was not enough chairs, but it wasn't much of an issue. A wave of my hand expanded the table, and penny became the chair we needed. 

Wandless magic is one of my stronger points, rarely now do I use my wand. Mainly out of fear that if, when I am separated from my wand I will be able to protect myself and those around me no matter what.

"Go on and have a seat over there." Queenie's voice was light as always as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'll make you your cocoa, while you wait." I give her a grateful smile, and took up the offer, landing in the armchair by the fire. A sigh pass through me as I take the weight off of my legs.

I notice Mr. Scamander wandering around, his eyes looking over the many books that decorated the shelves, and Mr. Kowalski was looking at me with a rather astonished look.

"A penny into a chair." He sounded exasperated and fulling startled. "You're really one of them witches?"

I let out a loud laugh before replying, "Yes Mr. Kowalski, but I am referred to as a wizard, not a witch." It took him a second before he asked another question.

"Do you work with Miss Goldstein at that government place?" He looked so confused, but happy to be able to ask questions.

"No, no. I'm an art teacher. At a mug-," I pause, "No-maj school. It's down on Reynolds lane."

Mr. Kowalski seemed a little disappointed in my answer, but I didn't really mind, it was the truth and that is all that mattered. Mr. Scamander had chosen a book off the wall, and read the first few pages when Queenie informed us that dinner was ready. Kowalski was up in an instant, choosing his seat and unfolding his napkin onto his lap, before I had the chance to start moving.

I tried to get up multiple times, but the strain of the day, and the comfortable fabric of the armchair kept me stuck. Just as I went to try again, a hand was held out to me. The hand belonged to Mr. Scamander, and I accepted it easily. He pulls me to my feet, on hand landing on my waist to steady me. Once I stand firm, he releases me, walking quickly to his seat as I grabbed my cane to follow. I leaned my cane against the wall, removed my jacket, and take the last seat at the table. I end up next to Mr. Kowalski, and across from Mr. Scamander. Not that I minded.

He is quite the sight to look at.

"The job really ain't that glamorous, I spend most of the day unjinxing the john and fetching coffee. Tina's the career girl. Ma-" Mr. Scamander interrupted Queenie, which I thought was rather rude.

"You're a legilimens." It isn't a question, Mr. Scamander smiles when he figures it out.

"Hmm, oh, yes. Most people are an open book, but I have troubles with Brits. Well, Brits and Enoch. But I think it's the accent for them, it's harder to understand." I could feel Mr. Scamander's eyes on me the instant Queenie mentioned me. Queenie didn't mind the question, and continued reading Mr. Kowalski and answering his questions.

She was infatuated, and so was he. It was pretty easy to tell, and it was rather cute to watch. I had been distracted long enough, and focused my attention on the meal.

"This is ridiculously good Queenie, as always." I smile at Queenie as I take another bite.

"Thank you Enoch, and we have strudel for dessert, your favorite. How is everything with you? I hate not seeing you more often." Queenie's gaze moved to focus on me, and I could see her trying to look into my thoughts.

"It's been okay. Busy for sure. More and more students every week. But I love it." I smiled at Queenie, before taking a few more bites of the food.

"I've been wanting to ask you, but would you do a painting for me? Nothin' major, I ju-"

"I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. Besides, we need to be up early to look for my Niffler, Miss Goldstein." Mr. Scamander says. Again with the interrupting, it's not very kind. But Queenie didn't seem to mind, so I decided against saying anything about that specifically but I did have one question.

"You have a Niffler?" Mr. Scamander simply nodded.

"The two of you can bunk in here." Tina led them to the room down the hall, and I assisted Queenie in cleaning up. As I handed her dishes, she would wash them magically and I would send them to the cupboard.

The light pitter-patter of rain sounds from outside, and I internally grown at the sound. A loud thunder crack sounds from outside, causing me to yelp and drop the plate that I was levitating. Stumbling sounds from down the hallway, before a frazzled Mr Scamander appeared in the doorway. His eyes scanned the room before focusing on me.

"Are you alright?" He sounded terrified, his eyes were wide as he looked me up and down.

"Yes yes Mr. Scamander. I was just startled is all." I gave him a smile, one that probably looked strained, and watched as he instantly turned all red and flustered. He nodded, and went back down the hall. I could hear him chastising himself as he went, and a sheet of ice went through me.

Suddenly, I wasn't here, I was eight again. Facing the men that pushed me from home. I was brought back by Queenie's hand landing on my shoulder.

When I looked back at Queenie she had this knowing look on her face. "You can stay too." Her voice was soft, she knew what was going through my head. It happened a lot. Especially watching the sisters interact, it made me wish my family was anything like this.

I took her up on her offer. It's not like I was going to try and walk home, it was raining, and I was already swaying on my feet. I started to walk down the hall, but I could barely make it a few steps before tipping over into the wall. Tina and Queenie were there in an instant, each grabbing an arm and helping me down the hall. Tina transformed a pillow into a bed, and Queenie assisted me in sitting in it. 

The other two were already in their beds, and Mr. Kowalski seemed excited to see me. Queenie came back a minute later with cocoa (that I never, ever turn down). And the second that they were out the door, Mr Scamander shot out of bed fully clothed with his case in hand. When he noticed me on the added bed, he smiled shyly, before doing something I never expected.

He set his case on the floor, opened it, and stepped inside.


	4. Somber

Mr. Scamander's hand appeared out of the suitcase, it waved back and forth, beckoning Mr. Kowalski into the case. He whooped in excitement, and hurried out of bed, disappearing into the case. I stared at the box in shock, a second later Mr. Scamander's head reappeared above the brim of the case.

"Are you coming?" He look worried as he asked, he avoided eye contact, but held his hand out to pull me into the case. "Don't you trust me?"

I smiled brightly, and grabbed his hand, I sat on the edge of the floor, turning over to go into the case backwards. I felt two hands on my braces, guiding me to what I assume are the steps of the ladder. Getting down the ladder was a struggle. I couldn't see the rungs of the ladder, I didn't know how many there were, I was fully relying on Mr. Scamander to not let me fall. His hands moved up my braces as I got closer to the bottom of the ladder. Just as I reached the bottom his hands met my waist, turning me around.

My head just barely reached his chin, he quickly let go of my waist, and made his way back up the ladder. His feet didn't leave the top rung as he reached for something in the above. When he came back down he was holding my cane, I smiled in thanks, our hands brushing as he passed the cane to me. He let go quickly, pattering around the small room collecting different substances from the shelves.

That's when I noticed Mr. Kowalski sitting in the chair across the room sweating and panting profusely.

"Are you alright Mr. Kowalski?" I made my way to him, placing my hand on his forehead and wincing at the temperature of his skin.

"That'll be the Murlap bite." Mr. Scamander sounded from behind me, still mixing his ingredients together.

"Murlap?" He starts to say something else, but I start speaking before him. "Those are rather interesting little creatures, are you mixing Asphodel with Redgrave?" He stopped his work, his hands hovering over his materials.

"Redgrave? I didn't know that-" He cuts himself off as he grabs Redgrave off of the shelf in front of him and begins cutting it up. I intervene quickly. 

"No, no, no, no, not like that Mr. Scamander." I stumble over to him, and barely catch myself on the table top. The edge of the counter digs into my hips as I carefully grab the Redgrave and peel it. "Like this." I hand him the pieces and freeze when he grabs my hand. My voice is barely above a whisper when I speak again.

"Peeling off pieces lets the branch keep growing long ways. It will last longer..." My eyes flick down to his lips, but I stop myself before I do anything I would regret.

I take a step back pulling my hand out of his. His eyes looked disappointed, but he shook it off as he finished the mixture. I took that chance to look around the room.

It wasn't very big, but very, very cluttered. Plants, books, half finished cups of tea, it was homey. I liked it. Oddly enough, it was a lot smaller inside the case than I thought it would be. An undetectable extension charm was the reason why the case was bigger, but I thought it would be bigger than this.

The words of Mr. Scamander faded out as I shuffled over to an unopened door. My hand reached for the door handle, and I turned it without really realizing what I was doing. My cane was first through the door, followed by me.

It was wonderful. There was dozens upon dozens of different creatures flying, floating, and crawling about. I recognized a few, but the others were new to me. I let out a laugh as I spun and looked at all the different habitats. There was so much to see, so much to explore, so many different creatures to meet. I wanted to see it all.

Just as I started to step off, a hand landed on my shoulder. The hand was connected to Mr. Scamander, I could feel my face heat up a bit from his touch.

"Do you want to help me feed them?" His words are like honey, soft and sweet to the ears. I nod, taking the bucket that he offered and following him through the paths. We weave our way through many different habitats, pausing briefly in front of creatures I have never seen. I recognize a scattered few, but majority I had never seen before.

My attention switched to Newt.

He looked so comfortable, so alive with all of his creatures. I loved seeing him this way. He led me to a smaller section of the case, the light dimmed, and there was sections of rocks and trees and small creatures ran around the area. One of them ran up to me, and began rubbing its head on my side. I snorted a bit, and carefully scratched it on its head. The creature was odd, it was not much taller than my waist, and its neck was most of its body. Its eyes were very large, and a beautiful blue color.

"Their called Mooncalves." Mr. Scamander's pipped up from behind me. He stood next to me and rubbed the head of the Mooncalf nearest to me. He carefully grabbed the bucket from my arm and threw a handful of the pellets, to my surprise they did not fall to the ground but rather held themselves in the air.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as the Mooncalves jumped up and down eating the pellets right out of the air.

"They are wonderful Mr. Scamander." I turned to face him as I said this, we locked eyes, and I could really only focus on him. 

One of the Mooncalves nudged me just a bit too hard and I lost my balance. Mr. Scamander was there in an instant, catching me and steadying me before I could hit the ground. My cheeks flamed instantly and I gave him a very shy smile before realizing who we were in this moment. I pull away, using his forearms to steady myself.

"Newt. Call me Newt." His voice was barely above a whisper. His hand lingered on my arm for a moment longer, before he pulled away.

"Only if you call me Enoch." He smiles, nodding his head softly. Newt walks away, towards another enclosure.

I smile as I continued feeding the Mooncalves, my mind was stuck on Newt. He was amazing and wonderful and anything I could ever hope for, but two men in our time would not be approached well. Or even slightly welcomed.

But that does not break my spirit.


	5. Erumpets, A Quick Moment, and A Meeting

Newt was more than happy to show me and Mr. Kowalski (who insisted I call him Jacob) around the rest of the case, I noticed him keeping a tally of every creature that was unaccounted for. Voicing his concern for a number of them.

We reached a large enclosure full of little nests. Newt reaches in, handing Jacob a little creature. An Occamy, his Occamy apparently, and while they were watching over them, I was drawn towards something.

I couldn't be sure what drew me towards the structure, but something about this specific habitat was like a magnet to me. I was dragged closer and closer, and as I stepped inside the temperature dropped a significant amount. I was instantly regretting my decision but something was pulling me, drawing me closer to the center. There floating just above eye level was a black mass. It was torturous standing close to it, my mind was over taken with a vision and I lost my footing for a moment, crashing into the ground.

A girl, young and small. Sudanese I believe. She was prosecuted, and thrown out of her village. I see the moment she met Newt, when he tried to save her. Then I saw a boy, sixteen maybe. Just as scared as the girl, changing into the mass, then back into himself.

I could feel Newt's hand on my shoulder, it was shaking me back and forth but I couldn't pull myself out. I felt an arm wrap under my knees and around my shoulders, lifting me from the cold of the snow. The creature was swirling in my head, the boy turned his face to me, before lunging.

I jolted back into myself, a cold feeling running through my body. My eyes shot open, and I could see Newt above me, his eyes full of concern. His hands were held up in defense, like he wanted me to know he wouldn't hurt me. His eyes dark with concern.

"What was that thing?" I knew what it was, but I needed him to say it. He has to say it.

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "An Obscurial. It used to be a little girl I met in Africa. She died before I could help her." I wanted to say something on the matter

He quickly moved on, "I need to get going, find everyone who escaped before they get hurt."

Newt started to walk away, before turning back to help me to my feet. When I was standing firmly on my own two feet, Jacob piped up.

"Before they get hurt?" He sounded surprised at the idea, and I could understand why. Jacob's only interaction with creatures up until a half hour ago was mostly aggressive behavior.

"Yes Mr. Kowalski. They are currently in alien terrain, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet. Humans." Newt led the way out of the case, when we reached the apartment we spoke in hushed tones.

Jacob tried to convince Newt to stay, but he didn't want to wait until tomorrow and I wasn't about to let him run through the streets of New York City alone.

~~~~

Everything went exactly how I thought it would go.

Utterly terrible.

It took two hours to track down the Niffler. Newt and I broke into a store while chasing him, and the three of us were nearly shot by Police Officers in the process. I couldn't be sure what the next creature was, but it was rather huge. It left a massive debris path all the way to the New York Zoo.

"You'll stay here." He held out a hand, effectively stopping me where I stand. I started to protest, but he interrupted me. "I don't want you to get hurt." His voice was just above a whisper.

I nodded. That's all I could do, understanding his reasons.

I watched as the two of them disappeared into the zoo, and that is all I could hear from them. After a couple minutes I got tired of doing nothing, so I began repairing the damage around me. It didn't take long, and when I finished I heard sounds from inside. Suddenly, Jacob comes running out of the partially repaired front-way. He runs towards me shouting Newt's name as he goes. He runs and climbs up a tree just as a not-rhinoceros comes through the front-way as well, smashing my fixed entrance-way. I move as close as I can, watching as the not-rhinoceros attempts to swipe Jacob out of the tree.

"Enoch! Enoch! It would be great if you did something!" He yelps, "Right now!" The tree falls over just as I shout "Wingardeum Leviosa!"

Instead of hitting the ground Jacob flies upward, not very high, but still upwards. I see Newt out of the corner of my eye, I didn't acknowledge his presence out of fear of dropping Jacob. With a large amount of strain, I brought Jacob to rest on the ice just as the creature runs towards him. Newt apparates in front of it, catching the creature just before it reaches Jacob.

I couldn't see very well from where I was, but I heard Jacob laugh brightly and smack Newt on the shoulder. I made my way down the other side of the bridge and stepped onto the ice with both of them. Instantly I slipped and yelped, sliding a few feet away from the edge of the ice. 

"Enoch!" Newt started running across the ice towards me, he slid to a stop next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me this wondrous look, like I was the stars to him, before clearing his throat and patting me on my shoulder. "That was wonderful work with the, the um, levitation charm."

I smiled in thanks, and held my hand up for him. He took it and pulled me too my feet. Jacob reached us at the same time and handed my cane to me. With one of them on each of my side we moved to underneath the bridge and opened the case.

Once again, Newt helped me down the ladder after he had gone down, and when I reached the bottom, I turned around to find Newt's face looking at me. His eyes are such a bright green, and all they could seem to do was stare at my face. We stood their for a minute. Newt's hands still rested on my waist, and mine on his shoulders.

Then he did something unexpected, he leaned downwards and kissed me. Full on the lips, and I melted into him. We continued our kiss for a long moment, before three knocks interrupted it. I assumed it was Jacob, wanting us to hurry up, but when the sound came again I realized that it came from up the ladder. Newt looked at me with a very different emotion than before.

Terror filled his sea-green eyes as he slowly made his way up the ladder.


	6. Kadmeil

I didn't know what to expect as I watched Newt climb up the ladder, but I was still nervous. When he stood tall on the outside of the case I could just barely hear the murmur of a crowd surrounding us.

"Yesterday a man entered New York with a case. This case full of magical creatures, and unfortunately some escaped." That was Tina. Newt stood beside her, but I could barely see anything from my space at the bottom of the case.

"Scamander?" The voice sounded familiar, sadly it took me a long moment to realize that it was President Picquery who was speaking.

"Theseus Scamander, the war hero?" Another voice piped up from the surrounding area.

"No no, Mr. Johnson, this is the younger brother." This was Graves, and he spoke in a mocking tone, which bothered me for a good reason.

"And what are you doing in New York Mr. Scamander?" The attention turned back to the president when she spoke.

"I'm here to buy an Appalloosa Puffskin ma'am." Newts' hand appeared in the whole of the case, offering itself to help me out. I accepted it, slowly making my way up the ladder. Once at the top, a wave of my hand brought my cane up to me. I leaned on it heavily, standing in between Newt and Tina. I believe I was the unexpected member of the party, because everyone began to whisper once again, not that I cared. I whispered my thanks to Newt, and looked intently at the floor.

"Right, what are you really here?" Graves moved into a more active position, putting his hands on his knees. As if he believed we would attempt to make an escape, and he wanted to be sure that he was ready. Newt looked confused at the question, and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by President Piquery.

"Who in the world are you?"

Tina, for some unknown reason decides to answer for me, "This is Enoch Jones, an American wizard."

"No he isn't." Another voice joins the conversation, and I turn to find another woman. "I would remember him, but he was never at Ilvermorny."

"Which brings me to ask again," President Picquery continues, "Who are you?"

I freeze up just a bit, I could feel dozens of sets of eyes on me, but there was only one that mattered. Newt and I looked eye to eye, and I could only hold his eyes for a moment before looking away. I took shuffled forward, wincing at the pain in my legs and made eye contact with President Piquery.

"My name is Enoch Jones, when I am here, but it is not my name where I am from." I spoke clearly, without the rough American accent that I had practiced for so long. I spoke with a nearly British accent, one that seemed slightly off. "I am not the criminal Grindewald. This I can promise you. Where I am from, I am called Kadmeil. I am not an American, and I did not attend Ilvermorny."

"Kadmeil." Graves repeated my name and looks me up and down. "That name." He trails off.

"That explains who you are, but how did you end up here? With a man and a magical case?" Madame Picquery asks, she sounds almost exasperated. As if she has to much on her plate, I however do not blame her. Between Grindewald and the dead Senator she has a lot to deal with.

"It is a very long story Madame President," I did not bother flitting back to an American accent, instead I spoke how I normally would. I could feel Newt and Tina shift behind me.

The Madame began to speak again, but Graves interrupted her, "Are you aware which of your creatures did this Mr. Scamander?"

An image appeared in the sky in front of us. It was a man, the Senator, lying with a broken neck and markings all over him. His hands and face appeared very pale against his dark suit.

"No, no, no, none of my creatures did this." Newt had taken a few steps towards me, his hand landing on my elbow.

"Don't pretend!" Graves was becoming angry.

"No!" That was angry, but Newt spoke again, softer this time, "No. You must know what that was, look at the markings... That was an Obscurus."

"You go to far Mr. Scamander. There is no Obsurial in America." Madame Picquery spoke again. "Impound that case!" Graves made quick work of pulling the case towards him, placing a lock on it and holding it close to his side. I had to work faster.

"But there is! I've seen it!" I spoke out of turn, which was looked down upon no matter what the situation may be.

"You've seen it." Graves spoke with a firm but low voice. He seemed over-interested, but I did not put it to much thought.

"I have. It is still young, learning it's way through life." I was careful with my words, if I reveal exactly who it was there is no telling what would happen to him. "It does not even know who it is yet."

"Where is it?" Graves voice was aggressive. He was still standing, his wand held firmly in his right hand, the case in his left. Madame Picquery looked startled at his tone, but didn't act on anything.

"I do not even know for sure. And if I did the words would not leave my mouth to scum like you." I spit the words at Graves, stepping forward, forgetting how little I am when it comes to being a threat.

"Arrest them!" Graves voice echoed throughout the room and the Aurors in the room acted fast. The three of us were lifted off of out feet, I was flung backwards into the air and throw onto my knees. I let out an involuntary yelp as my legs smashed into the ground. I watched as Graves handed the case off to someone else, Newt began to panic.

"Please don't hurt anything in that case! Nothing in there is dangerous! Don't hurt those creatures, Please!" Newt was begging on his knees to Graves but he didn't care.

"Take them to the cells."

I was pulled off of my feet, and removed from the room. Newt struggled against the men holding him but I was unable too. I fell limp in between the two, the scratching of my braces against the floor echoed through my ears.

"Please don't hurt my creatures! Please! They aren't dangerous! Please!"


	7. Flummox

We were all taken to seperate rooms, panic filled Newt's voice when he was pulled away from me, and for just a second he forgot about his creatures. Instead, trying his best to get to me. I was pulled into a room, and forced into a chair. A spell was placed on me, and I was told to wait.

I was alone for a few minutes, before Graves came into the room and greeted me. He was different than before. I had met him four or five years ago for a brief moment, and from that man to now something has changed. Something drastic, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Kadmeil." He's holding a folder when he comes in, taking a seat on the other side of the table. "I've never heard a name so foreign. Yet you claim to be from here."

"I never claimed anything." I looked up at Mr. Graves, locking eyes with him.

He shakes his head, he pulls a paper from the folder. "M.A.C.U.S.A Identification Number: LMN0998X23VI. That is an American identification number, not a foreign one. You lied on offical documents?"

I did not bother to respond, which brought the man to sigh, leaning back in his seat. "Where is the obscurial Mr. Jones?"

"Like I said before, I will not tell you. Not even I know for sure where he-" Graves interrupts me.

"He? You never said he before." His voice was getting more and more aggressive.

"I-." He interrupts again.

"Where is he!" He slams his hand on the table, his shouts echo through the room.

Damn. I stay quiet, looking away at the wall, the table, the floor, anywhere but at him. He holds the silence for a few minutes, giving me enough time to tell him, but I never would. The boy is scared, he does not need some government person telling him off, or worse, hurting him.

Everything about this situation was strange. I mean, first I meet a strange man with a strange case, who intrigues me so much that I actually befriend him. I meet Nifflers, Billywigs, Bowtruckles, and dozens more. Beautiful, wonderful creatures each just as curious as the next. I saved a muggle from an Erumpet, and go ice skating (terribly might I add). I kiss someone that I've just met, but might be falling in love with, and get called out in front of most of the political people in America. And now, I'm being question by an odd man with an odd obsession. 

Yesterday I was an art teacher, and today I am a criminal.

"You are here attempting to expose wizarding kind are you not? To provoke a war between the magical and non-magical worlds. Mass sl-"

"I am not one of Grindewalds fanatics Mr. Graves." I interrupt him.

Graves sighs. "You have aided in mass destruction of New York City. Your hope in exposing the magical world has failed. You are guilty of treasonous betrayal of your fellow witches and now face the death penalty. Your cohorts will receive the same." He waves the guards forward. "Deal with him quickly. I will inform President Picquery."

Hands grasp my upper arms as I struggle to free myself from the mans grip. "No no no no! You can't do this please! There is so much that needs to be done! Please!" I'm ripped from the room, and taken down the hallway, still shouting like a madman. My legs drag against the floor as the two aurors carry me down the hallway. The larger one casts a silencing charm over me, I still continue shouting, not even realizing what he did.

We enter a room, a white room. In the room stands two witches in pure white. I am put in a chair. As I attempt to leave, they cuff my arms to the side. I try to speak to let them understand that I did not do what has been accused of me but the silencing charm still stands.

"Alright, it'll be over soon. All we've got to do is gets some of your good memories alright?" A kind faced witch places her wand tip on my head and pulls away with a section of my memories. "Right then, there we are."

She throws the memory spindles into the water, and my memories start to play right in front of my eyes.

The first is my mother and I. I couldn't be more than six. We were dancing. Spinning round and round the room. Both of us smiling as bright as we can. The next is my father and mother and I, just after we learned I was a wizard. My father made my wand special, unique and beautiful. They were showing me spells. Just simple ones.

My parents and I were the best of friends.

"Now doesn't that look good. You wanna get in don't you?" I nodded, a lucid smile on my face.

The next was of my mother and father on my birthday, smiling proudly as I stood on my own two feet. The memories were moving faster now, one to the next. Each happier than the last, but I could remember what was coming. The memories freezed a bit, slowing down as they landed on my first painting. A beautiful image of my family, but a black mark crossed my parents eyes. It was a haunting look on the two of them. But I remember when it happened. I was just barely ten. When my mother saw the image, she panicked. But when my father saw it, he simply nodded his head. And accepted the future.

The next image was not so happy, but the accident came and went. It changes to the image of me when I first moved to New York. Bright eyed and excited for everything. Shouts filled the room but I couldn't turn away. It showed me, in my trance, it changes to looking out of my eyes. It's the image of the boy Obscurial, and the dark man that was with him. The boy looks terrified, I remember when I first saw him. The next image was of Newt, smiling at me when I wasn't looking. Then Newt and I standing in front of the ladder, both of our cheeks red from what had just came and went.

"Enoch!" Newt's voice filled the air and I could finally tear my eyes away from the image. He stood in front of me, not a memory.

Him.


	8. Epiphany

"Enoch!" I smile at him, a dazed feeling still over me. "Can you hear me?"

He was standing at the edge of the water, looking at me with an afraid look. I leaned my head to the side, wondering why he was scared. Black tendons fill my vision and I realize where I am. That was enough to shock me out of my trance.

"Newt? Oh my god Newt!" At first I was excited to see him again, but then I was terrified. The liquid that the chair was holding me over started to twist around me. Nearly covering me. "Oh my god Newt."

I started to panic. I pulled my legs up underneath me on the chair, yanking on my arms trying to pull them free. It wasn't working. The black was reaching closer to me. I closed my eyes, silencing the world around me breathing deeply.

"Reducto." The word was just barely a whisper, but it was enough. The power from the blast burned my hands, but I didn't care I looked up at Newt, a terrified look in my eyes.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, it's okay." He holds his hands up, a little ball dangles from his finger. "You're gonna have to jump."

"Jump! Are you crazy! I can't do that!" The black water was inches from the bottom of the chair. I struggle to stand on my feet, my legs already shaking from the strain.

"You can. I promise you can." He gives me a confident smile. "I'll catch you."

I just nod, gearing up to jump. He swings the Swooping Evil around his head, and releases it. It flies around the room, extending to its full size. Just as it crosses in front of me I leap. My leg gives out as it hits the creatures back and I just barely land on the solid floor. Newt is there to catch me. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close, and successfully keeping me from falling to the ground.

"I've got you. I've got you." He whispers this into my ear, hugging me close to his chest. I lean into him, holding my destroyed hands to my chest. My eyes were screwed shut, and my breathing was heavy. He pulls out of the hug. "We need to go. Now."

He starts to reach for my hand but I yank them away quickly, nearly falling over in the process. Newt notices my hands, a sad look filling my eyes before he scoops me into his arms, taking off down the hallway. Aurors come running down the hallway, shouting spells and yelling for us to stop.

"I run, you cast." I start to ask him what he meant, when suddenly, he picks me up off of the ground and puts me on his back. Then he starts running. I do as he says, firing the occasional spell at the aurors chasing us. We swing around the corner and Newt tells me to reach into his pocket. I stick my wand in his pocket, the little black ball from before latches onto my wand.

"Swing it round your head once, then release it." I do what he said immediately. The creature flies out of my hand and attacks the aurors chasing us.

"Oh my god! I love him!" I shout to Newt as the Swooping Evil flies back to me. We turn down a hallway and crash into Queenie. Newt nearly drops me, he's starts to speak to Queenie but she beats him to it.

"No time. Get in." She pops open the case, he nods, abruptly dropping me into the case. He follows behind seconds later. It's nearly laughable, his face when he sees me sprawled out on the ground. I had an exhilarated smile on my face.

He looks at me for a second, an odd look in his eyes, before smiling and letting out a laugh. He leans against the ladder, laughing without making a sound. I smile brightly, joining him in his laughter.

"Enoch?" Tina's voice cuts through our the noise. "Enoch. I am so sorry. I didn't know abo-"

"It's okay. You didn't mean it." I looked at her upside down, still laying on the floor. She looked scared. Like I'd be angry, I could never be angry at her. She smiles, and rushes at me. Pulling me up to a sitting position and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I pat her on the shoulders a few times, reciprocating her hug.

When she pulls away, she holds up my cane, which automatically brings a smile to my face. "Thank you Teena."

Newt and her help me to my feet, and when I turned around to find Jacob there I straight up laughed. I stumbled towards Jacob and throw my arms around him.

"I thought you were obliviated!" I say after pulling away.

"I did too. But Queenie got me out of there. It all worked out in the end!" I smile.

"Yes Jacob. Yes it did." Once I pulled all the way away from Jacob, Newt mentioned feeding everyone which I automatically was all for.

I was a lot slower walking around the habitats than I was before, but none of the creatures seemed to mind. I fed the same ones as last time, and even got to feed a few more. Once I finished I flipped my bucket upside down and took a seat just outside the shack. I found a stick and began drawing on the ground. Nothing major, just a little Bowtruckle. Pickett was the inspiration for this little drawing, as he was sitting with me while Newt finished feeding everyone.

I heard the crunch of footsteps, bringing me to look up and see Newt walking to join us. He had a bright smile on his face, and when I looked down to finish my sketch, I was thrown into a trance.

I fell off the bucket I was sitting on, and started scrambling around on my knees, digging my hands into the dirt forming an image in the ground. I felt the dirt stinging my hands and tearing through the little bit of wrappings I covered my hands in. Suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders and forced out of my trance.

It was painful. The image was ripped from my mind, automatically I let out a yelp of pain, grabbing my head with both hands and falling to my back.

"Enoch-Enoch!" Newt's voice became louder as I slowly began to come out of the pain. I looked around in a bit of a daze, before making eye contact with Newt.

"Hi Newt." My voice slurred as I spoke. It was a few more minutes before I could hold a coherent thought, but once I could, I realized Newt had been speaking for the past few minutes.

"-re you alright? What in Merlin's name happened? Why did you draw that? Where did that come from? Enoch?" He stopped talking when I held my hand up.

"I need to see it." I rolled over, and tried to stand, he was there instantly helping me stand. My head continued to throb once I was standing, but I got a good look at the dirt.

"It's the obscurial." I was holding tightly to Newt's arm. Looking at the drawing with wide eyes.

"The obscurial, what? Enoch what is going on?" Newt looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"It's a long story."


	9. Dramier

"I was nine when I first painted the future, but I was six when I first started to see it. I didn't know what it was, I didn't understand it, I just saw it." The four of them looked pretty flat faced at this, well, minus Jacob. He looked at me like it was the best thing in the world. "My parents were so proud. A seer in the family, my great great great grandmother was one. Kadmeil Abioye is my given name, I was born in the middle of nowhere, and raised away from most. I was at Hogwarts for a year and one half."

"I get in a trance. That's what I call it. I paint the future. Every time I paint it, it comes true. No matter what. I painted my parents death when I was thirteen. I knew about Grindewald before he ever showed up." I look over at Newt with a sad smile. "I knew you were coming to New York before I met you, and I knew about the case before you ever thought about creating it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it's just, when people know they think differently about me."

I looked at Newt as I said that, "I didn't want you to think differently about me."

It was quite for a few minutes, that is until Jacob spoke.

"Brilliant. So you can see anything?" Jacob leaned forward a bit, putting his hands on his knees.

"I mean, mostly. It really depends." Everyone was staring at me, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so I was quick to change the subject. "Graves insisted that all of these attacks were caused by beasts. So we need to get-"

"Get all the beasts back. Yes! Exactly." Newt finishes my sentence, seeming to come over his shock of everything. He walks towards the shack, pausing briefly to kiss me. "You're brilliant. You know that right?"

I blush, avoiding the gaze of the others. I limp after him into the shack. He starts his way up the ladder, and once out he spins back around holding his hand out to me. I hand him my cane first, before accepting his help out. I try to walk up the steps, but it doesn't work as well as I wish it would. Newt stops me, holding his other hand out. I put both of my hands into each of his. And with practiced ease he pulls me out of the case with just his upper body strength. The other three follow suit, before Newt snaps the case shut and holds it tightly to his side.

"There's only one of my creatures still missing. His name is Dougal, my Demiguise." He smiles proudly when he sees my excitement at hearing about a Demiguise.

I leaned heavily on my cane with both hands, checking the alleyway for anyone coming. "I've never met a Demiguise, but aren't they-"

"Invisible? Yes, most of the time."

"How do you can't something like that?" Jacob sounds excited at the prospect of finding an invisible creature.

"With immense difficulty." Newt smiles shyly, which makes me grin.

"Gnarlack!" Teena shouts as we start off down the alleyway.

"Bless you?"

"No no no. Gnarlack. He was an informant of mine when I was an auror. He use to trade in magical creatures on the side. He's interested in anything he can sell." Teena smiles, proud that she knew something useful. She takes off down the alley way, leading us through the twisting streets of New York City. As we go, I spend most of the walk chatting with Jacob. Who seemed to have endless questions about me being a seer.

"Have you ever seen me?" It's a question everyone asks at some point in knowing me.

"I haven't, but who's to say I won't. I have seen Newt before," Newt perks up a bit when he hears his name. He looks over his shoulder at the two of us, "It was the day I met the two of you actually. It's him, and one of those Occamy's that he showed you."

"That's amazing." Jacob sounds starstruck, which makes me smile. Ahead, Teena takes a turn going down a set of stairs. Jacob starts on down, before pausing and offering his arm to me. I accept it gratefully, leaning heavily on him as we make our ways slowly down the stairs. At the bottom, Newt smiles shyly at me, muttering his apologies to me as Jacob hands me off to him.

Teena smiles as we all stand there, before using her wand to change her and Queenie's appearance to match the poster on the wall. They both appear in flapper dresses, blue and pink respectively. The wall changes into an open doorway, accepting the five of us into the club. Jacob and Queenie instantly head to the bar, while Newt Tina and I wander through the rest of the bar.

"I've arrested half of the people in this room." Teena mutters under her breath as she avoids the gaze of the patrons. She walks ahead of the two of us, moving towards Jacob and Queenie. The silence that is left between two of us is pleasant.

"You can tell me to mind my own business, but I saw something in that, that death potion." He pauses, looking at my face for some kind of response. "It was the that Second Salem boy. He was in your memories."

"Yes. I've been seeing him for years." My response was emotionless, every time I had seen the boy flows through my head. Newt doesn't say anything for a moment, but his eyes don't leave me. I open my mouth to say something else, but someone cuts me off.

"You're the guy with the case full of monsters huh?" The man speaking was Gnarlack, I assume. He is a Goblin, a short fellow with long nose and ears. He leads the way to a table as Newt responds.

"News travels fast." His response is a little forced. "I was, I was hoping you could tell us if there had been any sightings. Tracks, that sort of thing."

"You've got a big price on your head Mr. Scamander." He ignores Newt's question, leaning back in his chair as he speaks. His gaze turns to me. "Which must make you either the no-maj or Enoch Jones." He looks me up and down.

"I can't be sure which." His eyes lock on my braces, before smirking up at my face. "Now. Why in hell should I help you instead a' turnin' you in, and catching that hefty sum?"

"I take it I'll have to make it worth your while." Newt sighs, pulling a sack of galleons out of his pocket and setting it on the table in front of us.

"MACUSA's offerin' more then that." He waves off the coins, waiting for the better offer.

Newt makes a face, before pulling out a clear red egg-thing. I look up at Newt, before looking across at Gnarlack, who seems to have found some intrigue in the egg.

"A frozen Ashwinder egg?" He reaches out to touch it. "You see, now we're talki-."

He stops, pulls his hand back and looks at my jacket pocket. "Wait is that- that's one of them Bow- Bowtruckles."

I speak for the first time, reaching up to cover Pickett in my pocket. I look him dead in the eyes and say.

"Not for sale."


	10. Lucent

"Ha. Come on. They pick locks don't they." Gnarlack reaches towards me, as if he was going to grab Pickett from me.

"You're not having him." I speak with such conviction that Gnarlack actually looks convinced for just a second.

"Well, then good luck getting back alive." He lifts his hand and motions to the room. "What with the whole of MACUSA on your back, Mr. Scamander."

Newt considers this for a minute, before looking at me sadly. He reaches his hand out to take Picket from me, but he is holding fast to my jacket.

"Pickett..." He sounds so sad at the thought of giving Pickett away. His hand brushes mine as he finally peels Pickett off of my jacket. At the touch of our hands, an image flashes before my eyes. Smaller than the incident before, this image shows Gnarlack disappearing and dozens of wizards showing up.

'Gnarlack is going to betray us.' I start to say to Newt, but he has already reluctantly passed Pickett over to the Goblin.

"Somethin' invisible been wreakin' havoc 'round Fifth Avenue. You'll wanna check out Macy's, the department store. Might help with what you're lookin' for." Gnarlack looks over the small form of Pickett, a sinister smile on his face.

"Dougal." Newt mutters under his breath, he starts to get up but I stop him, looking at the Goblin once again.

"There was a man. Who works at MACUSA, a Mr. Graves. What do you know about him? His background, anything?" I asked Gnarlack. He gives me a funny look.

"Askin' to many questions can get ya killed." Gnarlack snarls, just as a patron shouts that MACUSA is coming.

"You tipped them off!" I shout at the goblin, sending a wave of magic in his direction. He gets knocked backwards, dropping Pickett in the progress. Newt snags Pickett muttering apologies as he fires spells at the MACUSA aurors. Tina runs over, her flapper dress changing back into pants as she comes closer.

"We need to go." Tina grabs Newts hand who tries to grab mine, but a running auror smashes into me knocking me to the ground.

"Go Tina!" Tina disapparates, taking Newt with her. I fire a few more spells at those running around me, before disappearing too.

When I come through to the other side, I was actually happy for my other sight. I was able to find them in the inbetween, and land right with them. Newt smiles when he sees me, pulling me tightly to his chest. It was nearly pitch black inside which was perfect for what we needed to do.

"Demiguise's are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked." Newt crouches a bit when he notices a box moving on his own. "Alright, you two head that way, Tina go there. And try very hard to not be predictable."

Dougal appears and disappears as he walks throughout the store. We follow Dougal up the stairs all the way to the attic, and when we reach the top, I'm surprised to find that the little creature is not alone.

"What is he doing?" Teena aggressively whispers from the other side of the room.

"I think he's babysitting." Newt whispers back. "This is all my fault. I thought I had them all, I must have miscounted."

"It's babysitting that." Teena whispers again, looking at Newt with a worried gaze.

"Occamies are choranaptyxic." I whisper back, at the three of their confused look I explain. "It means that they grow to fill the space."

"Or shrink." Newt pipes in, before passing around the side of the shelf. He approaches the Occamy, and I realize that this is the painting I did a few days ago. Newt stands in front of the Occamy with his hand outstretched, "Mum's here. Mum's here."

"We need an insect." I whisper to the others in the room. "And a teapot."

The other three scatter, moving as quickly and quietly as they can looking through all of the boxes. I decided against moving from my current position for multiple reasons. Top of which would be that I'd just be too damn loud moving around, and the second is that I wanted to be near Newt if anything went wrong.

Which of course it did. Jacob yelped just a bit too loud, which made the Occamy panic and start swirling around the room. Jacob was pinned between the Occamy and the wall. Newt was wrapped in her coil. And the sisters were trapped in a pile of boxes. I, on the other hand, was thrown against the wall.

"Cockroach in teapot." I whisper, pain filling my voice. 

The room is thrown into chaos as Jacob throws the roach past the Occamy and attempts to land it into the teapot. He utterly misses, putting the roach near enough to me for me to grab. I snatch it up, levitating it across the room and into the teapot. The Occomy follows, diving after it and landing in the teapot.

The room dissolves into laughter as we celebrate finally catching the last creature. I limp over to Newt, offering the case to him. He smiles, taking it from me and placing the Occamy inside. Dougal follows suit, and once he snaps the case shut Tina looks at him.

"Please tell me that was everything that came from your case." Newt nods. "Fantastic! Now we can-"

A loud crash sounds from outside the building. I look at Newt, before hurrying out of the room. I make it to the roof and look out at the city with a shocked look. It looked like it was on fire. Destruction rained through the streets, the others stood beside me in an instant looking out in fear.

"Jeez, is that that, obscura-obsuriousthing?" Jacob voice breaks me from my gaze as I look back at him.

"This is more powerful than I've ever seen." Newt's voice is full of awe, with a hint of fear. He holds his case a bit higher and hands it to me. "If I don't look back I need you to look after my creatures. Every- everything you need to know is in there."

"Wait what?" I grab the case nonetheless, and look at Newt with a panicked look.

"They can't kill him." He starts to walk away, but I grab him spinning him around. I try to say something else, but he's kissing me again. Everything in my head fades into an image, an image of the obscurial. He looks so scared, so alone. When Newt pulls back, the image fades again, I still try to speak but he's gone before I could even get the first word out.

I sigh, turning around and walk to Tina. I was leaning heavily on my cane, everything within the past few days was getting to me. "Well, you heard him. Look after it."

I jump off the side of the building before she could say anything, disappearing into a cloud of grey.


	11. Desiderium

I follow the beam of light, which led all the way to a subway station, I landed at the front door, startling a few muggles in the process. I apologize, nearly loosing my balance as I stumble towards the front door. A terrible fear flits through my mind at the thought of a few of the muggles wandering their way into a middle of a fight.

I placed a litany of spells at the front entrance. From simply a muggle-repellent charm, to an illusion spell. The final was of my own design, created to contain magic powers, hopefully for our case it'll work for holding the Obscurial inside the station. Once finished, I hurry inside, using the sound of spells to bring me closer to the fight. I could feel the Obscurials fear.

I came around a corner and saw the man, Mr. Graves walking towards the boy and speaking in a low voice.

"-this long with this inside you Credence, it's a miracle. You're a miracle. Come with me, think of what we could do." He holds his hand out to the boy, but he wasn't having any of it. His body started to twist and turn, changing back into the creature. Newt came around the corner, blasting Graves away from Credence.

"You handle the boy, I'll take Graves." Newt nods, slowly approaching Credence as I turn to face Graves.

"You're always turning up where you're least wanted Kadmeil." Graves fires a spell at me, but I block it with a wave of my hand. His voice was changing, becoming deeper and accented. I was beginning to realize who this man was, his name sat on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't bring it forward.

"Reducto!" I shout my own spell back, pointing it at the ceiling above him. It blasts to pieces, raining down on him, he shouts in anger. Firing spell after spell at me. It was becoming harder and harder to block the spells when a well placed expulsion charm knocked my wand out of my hand. The next knocked me off of my feet, my cane clattering away from me.

"You never knew when to quit." Graves' slowly approached me, I roll to my stomach reaching my hand out to my wand. It is inches from my finger tips, just as I brush my hand on it a foot kicks it away, the ball of a boot stands on my hand. I gasp as pain flares up my arm. "I so hoped you would join me, but I suppose not."

The ball of his foot presses down on my hand, harder and harder. The bones begin to creak and crack under the pressure of Graves' foot. I shout as he presses, trying to pull my left hand free from under his boot. Suddenly the weight of Graves is gone, and I pull my hand to my chest, whimpering lightly at any movement of the fingers.

"Enoch, Enoch. Are you alright?" Tina's voice shakes me from my pained cries, she pulls me to my feet, casting a spell to bring my wand and cane to her hands. She starts to work on my hand but I shake her off, muttering about how there is no use to it now. She sighs, handing my wand and cane to me, I take them both in my right hand. "I'll handle Graves, you get to Newt."

I just nodded in response, I leave my left hand on my chest, wincing at every step I take. Slowly, I made my way to the edge of the platform, I drop down shouting as I the jolt of landing knocks me to the ground, and because I am an idiot I attempted to catch myself with my severely damaged left hand. Newt was there in an instant, helping me to my feet.

He tried to take a look at my hand, but I pulled it away holding it against my chest as I slowly approached the boy.

"Hello love, my name is Kadmeil. I'm here to help, I promise." I stop just a few feet from him. "Can I come, can I come to you?"

The boy nods softly, and I slowly walk towards him, leaning heavily on my cane as I walk. As soon as I am next to him I start to speak but the shout of a curse distracts me. I turn quickly, only to see Newt begging a duel with Graves. He moves the concentration of spells away from the two of us as I turn back to the boy.

"I know what that woman did to you Credence, I understand the pain you're feeling but please, don't do anything rash. I will help you, I will teach you, but you need to trust me. I promise you can trust me."

I balance myself on my own to feet, tucking my cane over my left forearm and hold my hand out to Credence, palm up, fingers splayed. He considers it for a moment, before reaching out and grasping my hand firmly.

"You'll have to let go of my hand for the time being, I'm a bit bent." He laughs lightly, which makes me smile at his joy. He stands to his feet, releasing my hand. He towers over me, a bit like Newt actually. I begin to speak again, to explain the plan when a spell smashes into the wall beside us. Instantly Credence panicked, he started to separate but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

I turned, locking eyes with Graves once more. Damned Americans and their silent spells, it makes it very difficult to block the spell if you don't know what it is. He shot another spell with me, and I retaliated with the explosion spell. Newt was slowly moving to his feet, but another spell just above his head startled him back down.

"Stop this Graves. You have no claim over the boy." My wand was still pointed at Mr. Graves, as I took a step in front of Credence.

"I have every claim!" Graves shouted, casting a spell in our direction out of anger. I blocked with immense difficulty, but I wasn't so lucky on the next. The spell blasted me away from Credence, I turned, tail over head and landed on the ground a distance away from them. Graves approached, raining lightning over and over on me. I blocked as many spells as I could, but it was much more difficult with my right hand. The brace of my right leg was stuck underneath the train track. I was trapped.

I casted the only shield spell I knew, placing all of my power into it, holding it as strongly as I could. Newt was on his feet, casting spell over spell at Graves but it barely made a difference. He wouldn't let up, and my shield was shrinking.

Credence took charge, his shape became twisted and chaotic. He shot at Graves, making the man react quickly and disapparate from the area. Credence followed him, and soon they were gone from my sight.

Newt was by my side in an instant, pulling me into a seated position.

"Enoch how badly are you hurt. Oh Merlin." Newts hands grazed over my legs and shoulders. His finger tips just barely brushed over my broken hand, which made me yelp once more. He mumbled his apologies over and over again.

"Newt." It took me saying his name three more times for him to finally hear me. "I'm alright love, I'm alright."

"But your hand-"

"We will deal it with later love." I mutter, he pulls me into a hug, my cheek digs into his shoulder as I smile lightly.

"My damned brace is stuck in the tracks." I pull away from him, yanking on the brace but it was stuck fast. A horn sounded.

"Fuck." The word left Newt's mouth, Newt's Hufflepuff mouth. I was shocked to say the least. He reaches for the brace tugging on it repeatedly with no results. "It's going to have to come off."

"What!" I shout, a bit to loudly, but I was panicking the train was fast approaching, it's light was bright in the tunnel. He starts pulling on the metal straps, causing me to shout in pain. I push his hands away, using my right hand to release my leg from the brace.

The instant my leg is free of the brace, Newt disapparates, taking me with him. When we land, I crumble to the side, most of my weight falls onto Newt, he takes it easily. President Picquery stands before us, a grim look on her face.

Black wisps float through the air, and then I realize what we lost.


	12. Dwall

"Credence." I whisper his name quietly, Newt wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "What have you done?"

I struggle to pull myself from Newts arm, and the second I'm free I stumble forward, muttering a spell to keep my leg from collapsing. I lift my wand, pointing it at the President. Dozens of wands are pointed back at me, but I don't even flinch.

"Do you realize what you just did?" I glare at her. "You just threw the entire future off balance! Your mistake cause dozens of lives!"

"He killed hundreds of people in three days! He risked the exposure of the magical community. He broke one of our most sacred laws-" President Picquery doesn't appear bothered by my wand.

I interrupt her, slowly lowering my wand. "That he didn't even know about! He was a poor muggle boy with magic that he wasn't allowed to even touch. You had no right to kill him for it." I tried to take a step forward but the aurors stepped in front of the President.

"The law is there for a reason Mr. Jones." President Picquery sounded apologetic, but I wasn't satisfied. Graves began to speak.

"A law that makes us scuttle in the gutters like rats. A law that demands we conceal our true nature!" He was on his feet again, slowly approaching the president. "A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear lest we discovery!"

Mr. Graves pauses, looking at the faces of all of the MACUSA aurors. My hand tightens on my wand as he speaks his next words slowly.

"I ask you Madame President. I ask all of you, who does this law protect? Us?" He raises his wand to the sky. "Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer."

He starts to walk away, towards the massive hole that Credences' explosion created, President Picquery calls her aurors forward telling that to take Mr. Graves' wand. A few of them move forward, including me. I fire off two spells, the same barrier spell I used previously on Credence, applying it to Graves.

He pauses, nods his head and turns to face the rest of us. I keep my wand raised in my right, re-positioning my left on my chest and stand firm. Instead of surrendering, he begins to fight back, firing of multiple spells, each taking down a large portion of the American aurors. Newt joined the fight, attempting to break down the shield that Graves had put up at the beginning of the fight.

Suddenly, a thought comes to mind. I curse under my breath, tucking my wand over my ear and pulling the little black pod from my pocket. I spin it around my head once, careful of how much effort I put into it. The Swooping Evil takes a lap around the room absorbing all of the spells that Graves is throwing. I pull my wand out once again, flicking my wand once, serpent-like ropes fly out, wrapping around the man. He is pulled to the area in front of President Picquery where he sits on his knees facing th her with not a trace of fear on his face. Newt calls for his wand catching it with ease.

Graves looks over his shoulder as Newt helps me walk closer. I look at Graves, catching his eyes. An image flashes through my head, Graves' form turns into something else. Someone else. I pause only a few feet away, letting go of Newt and telling him to stay put. I limp the rest of the way, coming to a stop in front of the man.

"Revelio," I didn't lift my wand to cast the spell, I just locked eyes with the man speaking with a powerful voice.

He fought it, twisting his neck but ultimately failing to stop the transformation that came over his features. The man that was left was nearly the opposite of Graves. His hair and skin was pale, a white color for both. The hair cut itself was pretty similar, the most drastic change came from the eyes. The right stayed the same, a dark brown. But the left turned into a milky white color.

I slowly lifted my wand up, pointing it at Grindelwald's face.

"Wonderful job Kadmeil." He sneers at me, still struggling in his bonds.

The way he spoke my name made me feel odd, wrong. I'd heard him before, I'd met him before. I started to fall into an image, loosing my balance, an auror casts a spell stopping me from hitting the ground fully. I float a few feet above the ground the trance taking over me. The room falls silent as I see a younger Grindewald, with another boy a bond is formed between them. Green flashes behind Grindewald, the shouts of two people being killed, a crying child.

The image fades.

"You are nothing boy." Grindewald spoke to me when I came too.

"You are wrong." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes as I stand firm. For the first time in a long time I am able to see clearly. I lift my right hand, awkwardly pointing my wand at the kneeling form of Grindewald. "I am everything that I need to be."

The spell that was fired from my wand stripped the man of his wandless magic, a painful process for most but the man did not react. Newt still held Grindewalds wand so I had no fear of an attack on me during this process.

When it is over the man if breathing heavily, strain fills his voice as he speaks. "You think that you can hold me.

"We will certainly try Mr. Grindewald." President Picquery responds. She lifts her hand, motioning her aurors forward.

He is lifted to his feet by two men wearing brimmed hats, once he was on his feet he struggled for a second against the two men, he pulls free briefly, rushing at me. He gets a couple of inches away, before Newt pulls his wand on him. Grindewald stares down at me, and I stare back unflinching.

"But we will die, just a little." I was sure of the words meanings.

He is pulled away, and the second he has left my sight I lean backwards into Newt. He holds me upright.

"Thank you Newt." My words are just above a whisper, a sudden squeal behind me alerts me to a sudden Queenie latching onto my back. She hugs me close, before moving on to hug her sister. I turn and smile at Jacob watching him as he walks closer, he hefts up the case smiling at the two of us.

"I figured someone oughta keep an eye on this thing." I laugh, watching as Newt reaches out to take the case. I carefully pull Jacob into a hug, tucking my left hand behind my back. "Oh, this is nice." He mutters, patting me lightly on the back.

I smile at his words, pulling away and thanking him.

"We owe you two an apology, Mr Jones." Picquery nods at me, then to Newt. "Mr. Scamander. But the worst has happened. The magic community has been exposed, we can't obliviate an entire city."

Newt looked up at the gloomy sky, before a smile comes to his features. He looks to me and I realize what he's thinking.

"Actually, I think we can." I respond, pulling the Swooping Evil from my pocket once again.


	13. Domicile

Newt lowers me into the case, muttering about helping me back out in a second. I nod, stumbling over to the table, my hand aches with every movement. It was more difficult to move around while missing a brace, but I made it work. I slowly worked the venom out of the Swooping Evil, swirling it around the glass. I toss him into the air, and he finds his way back to his perch.

"Dilution, dilution, dilution." I muttered under my breath, looking around the room. A thought comes to mind, and I slowly make my way to the other side of the shack. Sitting on the shelf just like before was Redgrave. I grabbed it, pausing as Newt opens the case's door. He holds his hand out, taking the Venom and Redgrave from me, before grabbing my right hand and lifting me from the case. Newt set me on my feet, and once I balanced he took the ingredients and started to break up the Redgrave.

"Newt." I place my hand on his, stopping his movements. "Like this."

I peel from the top with my right hand. He nods before continuing to peel and shake into the venom. It only took a minute to get the mixture properly diluted, but once it was he carried it over to Frank.

"I know we were planning on waiting until we got to Arizona, but it seems like you're our only hope Frank." Frank nuzzles Newt, and lets out a somber call. I watch as Newt hands the vial to Frank, and Frank slowly takes off. Newt smiles up at him, looking amazed as he does.

Something catches my eye, a little black wisp flits through the hole in the ceiling. I smile despite myself, and watch it disappear. I could hear shouts of Muggles being startled by Frank, thunder begins to roll, and lightning starts to strike as rain falls from the sky.

The aurors around me begin to repair the room. Newt walks back towards me, pulling me into a hug once more.

"We owe you a great debt Mr. Scamander, Mr. Jones." President Picquery smiles at the two of us, holding out her hand to shake. "Now get that case out of New York."

Newt smiles, and nods to President Picquery, holding out his arm to help me walk towards the stairs. Just as we start up them, she says the one thing I was hoping she would forget out about.

"Is that No-Maj still here? Oblviate him. There can be no exceptions." When she sees how heartbroken we all look she apologizes, "I'm sorry, but even one witness... You know the law. I'll let you say goodbye."

She leads the rest of the MACUSA aurors out of the subway tunnel, slowly we walk towards Jacob. No one says anything, as we walk up the stairs standing just under the Subway canopy.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." I he pats me on the shoulder, smiling sadly at me.

"It's, well, it's probably for the best. I never," He pauses. "I was never suppose to be here. I was never suppose to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because-."

"Because I liked you. Because you're my friend and I'll never forget how you helped me Jacob." Newt smiles at Jacob, speaking softly. We take a few steps back, letting Queenie speak her part. It was heartbreaking to watch her have to say goodbye to someone that she had just begun to love. We gave her some privacy as she moved forward to kiss him.

After Jacob walked away, the girls smile sadly at us. Newt and I said goodbye, and that we would come by their apartment in a few hours. Explaining that I needed to get some things from their first. Newt offers his arm to me, and the second I take it we disapparate away to my apartment. After everything that happened, I was happy for something as plain as my apartment. I led Newt through the door, holding onto the walls and tables as I went.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess, I've never really had guest over." I mutter as he helps me to sit in my armchair.

"It's okay." I smile just a little, looking down at my hands. The left was purple and blue, and very swollen looking. "Alright, now will you let me take a look at your hand?"

I nod, watching as he carefully picks it up. A jolt of pain shoots up my arm, causing me to groan, which makes him apologize. He pulls his wand out of his pocket, touching the tip of his wand to my hand.

"This is going to hurt, I'm so sorry." He holds my hand by the wrist, and whisper a spell. "Episkey."

Most of the bones in my hand snap back into place, and when the tears fade from my eyes, I see that they aren't exactly perfect. A few of my fingers are bent at the second knuckle, the back of my hand isn't flat anymore, and instead of the base of my thumb being even with my hand it sticks out at a sharp angle.

"Shit, I'm sorry Enoch, this spell isn't exactly my forte. I am so so-"

"No no no, it's okay, this is the best that could be done." I smile at Newt, slowly moving to the edge of the armchair. I let him pull me to my feet, and watch as he follows my instructions to grab my new knee brace. A knock at the door startled me, and I called out to hold on a moment. My cane is leaning against the wall next me, so I take hold of it and ever so slowly walk to the front door. A witch was standing there, in full MACUSA robes, she holds an envelope in her hand.

"Are you Mr. Enoch Jones?" She looks down at the envelope as she speaks, before looking up at me.

"Yes, yes, and you are?" I lean against the door frame as I speak, taking some of the weight off of my legs.

"I am Jennifer Banks, with the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and I am here to deliver this." She holds the envelope out to me, and I grab it, placing my cane in the crook of my arm and tearing the seal on the envelope.

"'Notice of Removal. Enoch Jones you are hear-bye asked to remove yourself from-." I look up at her. "What is this?"

"A Notice of Removal as it says." She sighs at he face I give her. "MACUSA has decided that you have spent long enough in this country under a false name. Madame Picquery now asks you to leave the States in the next three days, or face detainment."

I start to say something else, but stop myself, instead I slam the door shut, and turn around only to find Newt waiting there for me.

"I've been kicked out of America." I laugh sarcastically, "That's not a first, but I still wasn't expecting it." 

I hand Newt the envelope and sigh rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"I've got no where to go, and my students. Oh, the school, I've got to tell my students that I won't be coming back. I wonder how they'll react. I wonder if the house still stands in Wales." I snort, before continuing, "Oh, I'm not allowed in Wales either, it'll have to be London. London, yes, I'll find somewhere in London and they-"

Newt interrupts, "You can come and stay with me. I've got an apartment, and plenty of creatures, and I think you would like it."

"I love you Newt." He smiles.

"I love you to Kadmeil."


End file.
